Spirit Guardian of Shinigami
by crazypandagirl
Summary: What if there was more to the history of the Shinigami line? What if there was a secret clan, hidden from the world, the guardians of the Shinigami's from over 800 years ago? Adrina, a girl who once led this clan, has been reborn and killed many times, only to fulfill a promise she made to an important person she feels she failed.
1. Prologue

Okay, so this is my very first fan fiction, so I hope it is alright with you. Please review, and try to be nice if you find anything that needs to be fixed with this story. Thanks, and enjoy!

Prologue

"Lord Shinigami! Sir, where are you?!" I run through the village, Asura's maniacal laugh echoing around me as I search for him. I see them both up ahead, floating in the air, locked in deadly combat over the torn battleground below.

"Adrina!" I hear him shout out to me. "Protect Kidd for me, now! They're coming for him!" His demonic mask, which shows just how much he is a death god, doesn't even turn to see me.

I turn to run to the main house, where the entrance to the underground temple is hidden. If I find Kidd in the house, I can hide him down there and protect him from the rebel spirit guardians. My friends, who were our fellow spirit guardians and my personal bodyguards, were murdered by the rebels when they first arrived, looking for the Shinigamis. I had barely gotten away, forced by my friends to leave them behind.

I charge into the house, only to watch in horror as one of the spirit guardians drives her blade through Kidd, stabbing him cleanly through the heart, which would kill him instantly. I scream as I tackle her to the ground, conjuring a blade of light picked out with bits of shadow. She freezes under me as I swing my sword high, swinging it down to cleanly behead her. The body turns to stone, then disperses into the air as glitter through the air around me.

"A- Adrina?" A weak voice calls to me. I turn to the left, finding Kidd barely alive, trying to reach for me.

"Kidd!" I crawl over rapidly, holding his hand in one of my own as I run the other through his black and white striped hair. He is covered in his own blood, and still bleeding, but there is nothing I can do for him now but hold him to comfort him as he dies in my arms. "I'm so sorry." I start crying when he smiles bravely up at me. "I wasn't fast enough to protect you from them."

"It's okay… it wasn't… your… fault…" His eyes close and his breathing stops.

"Kidd?" I shake him, knowing he's dead, but wishing I could have saved him. "No, no, no, NO!" Light explodes out of me as I rest my forehead against his. "We will meet again, and when I finally save you, we will be free. The time will come that when I die, I will be reborn one last time, and not to protect you." As I finish my promise, crystal forms at my feet, growing over my legs as I kneel in prayer, awaiting my time as I fall into an endless sleep.

Over generations, for the next eight hundred years, I slightly awaken, only to die again soon after I remember the events of that day. Living a new life every fifty years, I begin to lose hope as I remember every incarnation, every life, ending before my fourteenth birthday.

Okay, so I figure you are a little confused about what the heck is going on here. This takes place soon after Kishin Asura breaks free and leaves Death City in the Manga, just plenty of time has passed. This chapter here is a look back eight hundred years into the Soul Eater history so that I have something to work with later on. And don't worry, everything will be explained in time, so just hang in there, an update should happen hopefully at least once every weekend. Please review.


	2. Chapter 1:New Girl in Silence

Okay, I'm getting the next chapter up, and this is to current time in the world of Soul Eater after the Kishin is revived and they are doing whatever a few weeks after that catastrophe. And enters Adrina in present time, but she has three names in this time: Adrina, Hannah Richmond, and Kristi Mills. She starts off as Kristi, and I think you can catch on as the story goes on. Heads up, she has a big secret behind her name as Hannah. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: New Girl in Silence

"Come on Kidd, we're already running late for meeting up with Maka and Soul!" Liz scolds Kidd, while Patty just laughs at them. Kidd, meanwhile, is fixing a picture on the wall in the living room fo the Gallows Mansion.

"Perfect!" Eyes shining and face glowing, he turns to his twin demon weapons. "Okay, let's go!"

"Finally!" She fixes her cowgirl hat just so in order to make it symmetrical like Kidd had been drilling into her for the past couple of years. "Maka and Soul are probably at school by now! And we still need to finish that assignment from Professor Stein!"

"Hahaha! You worry too much sis!" Patty laughs at her.

"Ugh, why do I even try?" She grumbles to herself as they walk out the door.

"Huh?" Kidd says, looking at a girl a year or two younger than them walking with Stein, headphones over her ears as she walks with her head down, a bag with the strap crossing her chest, covered with a dark purple sweater without any designs. She is wearing a pair of dark jeans and a pair of black and white running shoes with pink highlighting the bottoms. Her hair is a dark brown at the top, fading to a glowing light brown streaked with blonde as it goes from her shoulders to her waist. "Hey, Professor!" Kidd waves at their teacher, who stops and turns to greet them.

"Kidd, Liz, Patty, hello." He greets kindly, the girl silent at his side.

"Who is this?" Kidd asks, noticing she seems nervous around him, fidgeting with the strap of her bag under his gaze, the music in her headphones barely able to be heard by him.

"This is the girl I adopted last week, Kristi Mills." He nudges he arm with his elbow, causing her to pause the music, remove her headphones, and make eye contact with Kidd. "Kristi, these are some of your classmates, Death the Kidd, Patty, and Liz." She nods at them and looks at Stein, a question in her eyes. "Well, we're off to school now. See you guys when class starts." The two walk away in silence, Kristi going back to listening to her music.

"She didn't even talk, let alone smile at us." Liz comments. "Is she just rude or dumb?" She looks at Kidd, only to notice he seems dazed and confused. "Kidd?"

"Her soul… it's so tiny and weak, and closed off. I can barely even tell she has a soul. But… her wavelength seems… familiar." He turns to notice Patty laughing at him again. "Whatever, I don't want us to be any later, and I need to speak with Father about this new girl… Kristi?"

Adrina POV

This morning, we met Kidd and his demon guns, Liz and Patty, on the way in. I immediately recognized Kidd, but made no signs of recognition of who he is. Stein adopted me, knowing about the events of the day Kidd originally died. This is the first time he has been reincarnated, so he would know nothing about our history. However, I myself have had quite a life so far this time around.

I have been reborn as Hannah Richmond, but because I was being framed for a crime back home a couple months ago, I had to leave town. I had been awakening as Adrina about a month before, but I had been able to his all traces of it. Still, the spirit guardians, who had somehow followed my lives throughout these past centuries, had been the ones to frame me. I had lost all credibility back home but for a couple of cousins and two of my friends. My boyfriend, and not even the rest of my family, would listen to me, they trusted too much in the liars. So I left them, remembering I had received a letter from DWMA inviting me to become a meister, out in Death City. I had encountered a few problems, but had come out relatively okay until I reached Death City. Professor Stein, now my adoptive father, had heard a commotion from where I was, a little ways away from his laboratory, which was me trying to get away from a group of kishins. He saved me, but they had beat me up pretty badly. I wound up needing a blood transfusion and thirty stitches in my arm and back, but they have been healing fairly well. Stein had then called Lord Shinigami, telling him that I had finally arrived, but that had not been what would be the biggest shock of the night for him.

As soon as Lord Shinigami saw me, he recognized me right away, but I could barely tell this was the same god I had served eight hundred years ago. His mask now looks like something from a children's cartoon, and he was talking like a stereotypical teenager. He ordered Stein to hide my face and bring me to him right away, and above all, to keep me silent. We had rushed to obey, and left around sunrise. When we reached the Death Room, Lord Shinigami was waiting, and seemed very excited. The first thing he did was to have me conjure a sword, which was easy enough, and with the bat of an eyelash I conjured one up, made of bright light and covered in loopy shadow designs. To say Stein was surprised was an understatement. I was then ordered to assume an alias, and find a home in the city in order to attend the school. Stein actually offered to adopt me and provide me with a home in his lab until I could find and work with a partner.

Now, we are back at the school, heading to his classroom, where I can hear a lot of voices through the headphones. They help me to stay silent, but they have to go away in class. Stein puts a hand on my shoulder as we stand in front of the door. "Listen, I'll go in and announce you, then you come in and take a whiteboard and marker from my desk, okay?" I nod in response, not finding it hard to be silent. "Good, and if anyone does bother you, don't hesitate to do something about it."

He walks in and the class silences almost immediately. "Okay, we have a new student coming in to join us starting today, and I want all of you to be kind to her."

I hear a bang as someone whacks a desk. "WHAT?! So this is who everybody's been talking about?! They can't be more popular than me, nobody else can take my spotlight! I am a GOD!" The voice is so obnoxious that I know I might have trouble getting along with this person.

"MAKA CHOP!" I hear a girl's voice, tough but somehow kind, and a scream of pain from the annoying person. "So, what's her name?" she asks, innocent and sweet, but now I know I should tread lightly around this girl, she must have quite the temper.

"Kristi, come on in." I obey, quickly finding him digging out a marker for me to use with the whiteboard. "You can go sit next to Maka. Could you raise your hand please?" She raises her hand. Maka has this ashy-blonde hair tied up in two really cute pigtails, shining emerald eyes, and a black overcoat on.

I walk to my seat, noting that I sit in front of Kidd, Liz, and Patty. Maka tries talking to me. "Hi, I'm Maka. What was your name again?" She asks politely, so I grab my board.

My message back to her is, _Hi, I'm Kristi._

She reads my note with a frown. "Don't you talk?" I shake my head in response to her, then notice a pair of red eyes looking at me from her left side. She notices my gaze and smiles. "This is Soul, my weapon partner. We're getting really close to our ninetieth soul, so I'm getting really excited."

Stein interrupts her rambling before she can go any further. "Maka, socialize later, I have stuff to teach you guys and get Kristi caught up on before lunch."

Then I hear the annoying voice rising again, from further behind me than Kidd. "I, the great Black Star, demand a fight with Kristi!" He shouts, jumping from is desk to land right in front of me on the top of my desk.

I clear the writing from my board to write a message for Black Star, _You're on._

Okay, calling it quits here for this weekend. I'll keep writing in my notebook to keep up with my promise for an update every weekend, so if you have any ideas on what I should write in the future of this story or for another one you would like me to write, just let me know in a review or message. Thanks!

And I almost forgot, I only own the plot and the character Adrina and her other names. I love the series and want to collect all of the books. I only have up to book three, so thank goodness there are manga reading apps and websites. Later!


	3. Chapter 2: Seeing the Guardian

Okay, this is gonna be chapter 2, and if you are confused as to what the heck was going on in the history of this story, either you will totally get it or be even more lost, but this is not going to be the only time I reference the history, since there is still more that has yet to be written at this point, but is going to be worked in during the later chapters. I know this is more than a little late, but still, Happy Halloween everybody!

I do not own anything but the plot and any characters not a part of the story.

Chapter 2: Seeing the Guardian

"Kristi, you don't even have a weapon!" Kidd loudly objects.

"Okay, we don't use weapons." Black Star grumbles. I just sigh and stand up, taking off my sweater to reveal my tank top underneath, black with the word 'run' written across the front in a splatter paint design. "What is with that shirt? Run?"

I write him a new message: _You'll see, soon enough. Everyone will._

As a spirit guardian, I appear to have a weak soul, but it is extremely strong, just not very well used, as I rely on my spirit more. The difference is, a body needs a soul to live, but a person does not necessarily need to have a spirit in order to do so. However, the spirit clan has remained hidden from all but Lord Shinigami, so I can't use my spirit abilities in a soul fight without being thought of as a witch, which would put me on the run again.

I follow Black Star to the front of the classroom, watching his every movement. He is slightly taller than me, but also a year or two older than me as well, in the same level as Kidd and Maka, so this will be a somewhat even fight between us. He has no clue what he's really going up against, as I have trained with Death Scythe and Stein, both armed and unarmed until I could perfect shooting my own soul wavelength, which I am sure that Black Star can do.

"Let's get this over with." Stein sighs as he wheels his chair his chair to the side of the room to watch us fight. "Begin."

I waste time and just stand where I am, watching Black Star as he shouts off about how big of a star he is, how he will someday surpass a real god. He knows nothing about the life of a god. As he cracks his knuckles, I begin to circle him, hiding my hands from his sight as I call my energy into them, waiting for him to make the wrong move. He doesn't notice my actions and obviously shows me his hands, crackling with energy as he throws a punch at me, which I easily catch in one charged hand. What I don't expect is for his own wavelength to be returned to him in an extremely painful way, but he doesn't drop. He tries to pull away, but I grab his wrist, flip him onto his back, and ram a strong wavelength into him, just enough to knock him unconscious.

When I stand up, I notice a drop of blood on the floor, followed by the appearance of another. I feel liquid dripping from my nose, signifying I used too much power in one go. I sigh and pinch my nose, tilting my head back as Stein approaches me. "Maka, Soul, Take these two to Nygus, please. Kristi, you can come back with them once Nygus has taken care of that nosebleed of yours. I'll wait to get class going until you three get back."

Maka comes to me while Soul goes to pick up Black Star, taking us to Nygus, the nurse if I am remembering correctly.

"Kristi, that was so fast! How did you beat Black Star so easily?" Maka asks me. Then she realizes that I don't have my whiteboard in my hand. "Oh, sorry, can you tell me later?" I nod my head, figuring there is no harm in telling her that Stein had taught me a few tricks. "So, have you thought of what kind of weapon you want to be partnered with?" I never really thought of that, so I shrug and bob my head, indicating I might have an idea or two. "Well, I could help you narrow down who you can choose from based on what weapons you have in mind." For the first time all day, I feel my lips curl into a small, gentle smile as I nod at her again, which I am glad nobody else sees.

When we reach the infirmary, Soul drops Black Star into one of the empty beds and sighs. "Nygus!" A woman, dressed in a lab coat and wrapped in bandages, comes out of the storage closet. "These two," he indicates to me and Black Star, "got into a fight, and we three need to get back to class."

She sees me holding my nose with my head tilted back, so she sits me down in a chair and hands me a box of tissues. "Plug up your nose for a few minutes, and that should make the bleeding stop." I obey and we leave a few minutes later once I have thrown away the bloody tissues and washed my hands. "Tell Tsubaki and Professor Stein I am keeping Black Star here until he is able to walk and talk easily, okay?" Maka nods as we shut the door and walk back to class.

After School

The bell rings, finally releasing us for the afternoon to leave. Maka nudges me when she sees me not rising from my seat, causing me to write her a message: _I can tell you later, just not tonight. I have a few things to do._

She nods her head. "Okay, but if you have any free time, and you want to hang out, we can meet up at the library in town or at a café, wherever works. Just have Professor Stein call to let me know." I nod and wipe away my message, starting a drawing in my notebook of a dog, missing home making me draw my best friend's puppy. By the time it looks almost as if Coco is on the paper, Stein calls to me.

"Kristi, time to go see Lord Shinigami." I nod and put away my books and pencils, throwing the strap over my head to rest on my shoulder, following Stein to the Death Room yet again. As we get close to our destination, I hear steps up ahead, around the corner to the Death room, followed by Kidd's voice.

Stein notices as well, but we continue on our way regardless of Kidd's presence. The door is closing as we round the corner, but I can only assume that it was Kidd, Patty, and Liz going into the room. "Kristi, wait here. I'll get you when it's okay." He walks in and I lean against the wall by the door, trying to relax.

Death Room Kidd POV

"Father, we need to talk about that new girl, Kristi Mills." I get his attention rather quickly at the mention of her name, a rare occurrence with him.

"Yes, about her, there are a few things you will have already found odd about her." Father seems to read my mind on what we need to discuss. The door opens and closes, Stein coming in to find me, Father, Patty, and Liz together. "Stein, where is she?"

"Waiting just outside. Is it alright for her to come in for this discussion?" he asks Father, eyeing me with a rare concern.

"Yes, she has plenty of questions to answer for Kidd. Bring her in." Stein obeys, going back out to fetch Kristi. "Kidd." I turn to look at Father. "She is not just any person, and has been through a lot since I last saw her, not regarding this morning." Not this morning? What is he talking about? The door opens again to show a nervous looking Kristi, looking straight at me, no expression on her face, the nerves showing in her body language.

"Adrina, Kidd has a few questions that you need to answer." Father says to her, almost ordering her, mostly as though he knows her.

She sighs. "Fine, what do you want to know first, Kidd?" She says it like she is bored, like she actually knows me. When I don't say anything, she turns to Father. "Okay, what was he going to ask?"

"Probably an explanation for your show this morning with Black Star." I nod at her, to which she rolls her eyes.

"I've been training with Stein and Spirit since I got here last week, and I was able to quickly take Black Star down because he underestimated me, just like I know anyone else who sees soul wavelengths does. I mean, just because my soul seems small, that doesn't make me weak." Sheesh, she has an attitude.

"Why does it seem as though you two know me and each other better than you should since you have only recently arrived?" I ask.

"Because I used to work for you and your father a long time ago, which upsets me that you still do not remember that time." She barely even whispers as she looks away from me, almost as though I am causing her pain. "And I failed in the worst way possible."

"Adrina, it wasn't your fault that day. It was theirs and mine, you have to believe that. You have to move on." Father gently tells her as he puts a large hand on her shoulder.

"What happened?" I ask, tired of them not telling me what is on their minds.

"Yeah, really, what's got you so upset?" Liz asks, reminding me that she and Patty have been silent since we arrived in here. I notice Patty, who is normally laughing and is cheerful, is silent, a worried look on her childish face.

"Kidd…" Adrina, or Kristi, whatever she goes by, finally looks back at me. "I can show you what happened. Just promise you won't hate me, and let me explain my story for you beforehand, so that you shouldn't have any questions for me later." She takes a deep breath as I nod at her. "There used to be another clan, over a thousand years ago, called the druids, ancient shamans of villages in the northern regions of Europe. Over time, they left civilization, forming the spirit clan and spreading all around the world. They are similar to witches, but the witches are descendants of the rebellious druids who failed to reach a different power." She stops for a moment, almost trying to delay something. "Those who became witches were indifferent to their heritage, and left their villages. I was a spirit guardian, blessed with the power to wield light and shadow, typically divided, but I could use both at the same time. The spirit clan knew I could be of great value to the gods, but couldn't let me go so soon. You should know, before I go any further, there is a difference between a spirit and a soul. A being can live without a spirit, but nothing can live without a soul. For someone like me, the spirit can't be seen or felt unless it is willingly revealed. The soul, which can be disguised, can't be hidden, and controls almost everything within the body and mind. In the spirit clan, ours became unused and small, but maintained their strength. It was the only proof we had to tell who was really a part of the clan."

"What do you mean, your spirit? You still have a soul like everyone else here." I ask, curious.

"It's hard to explain, but a spirit is like another entity of ourselves. It can be either a source of power, or it can be the strongest shield. Is that good enough?" I nod, wanting her to continue her story. "I don't remember my original parents, but the whole village took care of me, raising me as if I were one of their own, but I could tell that I was different. At age ten, I had a vision, depicting a battle between Lord Shinigami and the Kishin Asura. When I told our foreteller, he went through the village, and the next thing I know, I am the leader of the clan. I never wanted the position, which everyone else wanted, so I was hated, no matter how much everything I did benefited everyone. After three years, the hatred died down, and I made some friends, but then I had another vision, one with the Kishin destroying Lord Shinigami and his son." She looks at me as she continues. "Before I go on again, only a true god really has any power to over a spirit guardian, hence the term 'guardian' in the title."

"Hey, hey!" Patty yells. "Who was Lord Shinigami's son?! Did Kidd have an older brother?!"

Adrina isn't the one to answer my weapon, though. Father answers Patty, his usually energetic voice a bit sullen. "Not exactly. It will be explained. Continue, Adrina."

"After the new vision, I made an announcement of making a visit to another village, one that was ruled over by Lord Shinigami, to discuss an urgent matter, not telling them what I saw. I left two of my four closest friends there to maintain peace, and left. When all was said and done, we held a vote of who wished to protect the Shinigamis, which was unanimous in that favor. For two years, we lived like that, silently protecting the village from any threat, until some people, most actually, turned against me, say8ing there was no need for us to protect the gods. They tried to kill me, but Lord Shinigami intervened before they could finish me off, deciding that any who still wished to protect his village could stay, and the rest could leave, as our old village location had been maintained by me since we had left. In the end, only seven others remained, and we made the promise to protect the Shinigamis for the rest of our lives. That was the first time I had turned fifteen in any life, on the day of my birthday."

"The first time? How many lives have you had, and why was it the first fifteenth birthday for you?" Liz asks.

"I have been brutally murdered by vengeful spirit guardian, at a minimum of days before my fourteenth birthday, and if this pattern keeps up, I might wind up dead within the next three months." She huffs, then looks at me again. "After they left, Asura rose to power as the Kishin, and on my eighteenth birthday, the spirit clan tried to kill everybody, having supported him as their new leader. They failed to kill me, instead killing each of my four friends. They had sent me to find Lord Shinigami, and he sent me to find his son, who died in my arms. This is what I am going to show you." She looks deeply into my eyes. "Just try not to hate me." Then she touches the tall mirror in front of us, producing an image through her perspective.

She shouts for Father, finding him and the Kishin locked in combat in the air. Then Father shouts back to her, "Protect Kidd for me, now! They're coming for him!"

She runs to a certain house, coming in to find me being stabbed by someone. Adrina screams as she runs forward, tackling and pinning the woman beneath her as she conjures a unique light and shadow blade, cleanly decapitating the woman. She doesn't seem to notice the tears streaming down her cheeks.

Then we hear my weak voice as I reach for her. "A- Adrina?"

"Kidd!" She crawls over to me, holing me in her arms. I look to the current Adrina, and see her eyes are closed, but her face is covered in tears and her whole body is shaking. "I'm so sorry." She starts really crying in the vision. "I wasn't fast enough to protect you from them."

I smile weakly, but bravely at her, "It's okay… it's not… your… fault…" My breathing stops, but my eyes stay open.

"Kidd?" She shakes me, almost in disbelief. "No, no, no, NO!" A brilliant light, brighter than the sun, swallows her up as she rests her forehead against mine. She makes what seems to be a promise. "We will meet again, and when I finally save you from this fate, we will be free. The time will come when I die, and will be reincarnated one last time, but not to protect you." A crystal, bluish white, starts to form around her as she kneels back and clasps her hands together, almost as if she is praying, then the vision ends.

Adrina opens her eyes and gasps for breath, falling to her knees, hugging herself as she rocks back and forth. She tries to talk, but can't, so I kneel next to her and pull her into a hug. "How could I hate you for that? I'm here now, and you tried. That's all that really matters to me." She seems to calm down and nods at me.

"When was this, Lord Shinigami?" Liz asks.

"800 years ago. Adrina has been reborn every fifty years, and always died soon before she would turn fourteen, always killed by the spirit guardians who could sense her awakening." Father says, as Adrina can't talk at the moment. "Kidd, she came to our village to protect us both, but your safety was the most important, because her clan did not want you to take over my place as a god. Due to her promise, she was repeatedly reborn, but your circumstances led you to be reborn together this time. Except, she needs to be protected to the best of our abilities, within this school ad city."

The door slams open as Soul and Maka come running into the room. "Professor Stein, Lord Shinigami, there are people going unconscious in the city, then attacking DWMA students." Maka pants out.

"What?! That's impossible! This room should have shielded my presence!" Adrina shouts as she rips out of my arms and charges out of the room, Stein and Father hot on her heels.

"Huh? I thought she didn't talk?" Soul asks me.

"Cover story just got blown. Can you two fight?" I ask, motioning symmetrically for Liz and Patty to transform into their gun forms.

"Yeah, no problem." Maka responds, catching Soul as he transforms into a red and black scythe.

Adrina POV

I run out of the Death Room, having to see this for myself. If the spirit guardians have already found me, then they will know that Kidd has finally returned to life. I hear Stein and Lord Shinigami following me as I reach the main entrance, seeing smoke rising from the city filled with screams. Meister and weapon teams are outside the doors and on the stairs that lead to the school all looking battered and waiting for something.

I come to a halt when I see there is a hostage situation now, with my cousins being held at knifepoint by the spirit guardians. "Well, well, well, look at what we have here, just the young lady we wanted." Everybody turns to look at me, and my cousins, Rihan and Carrie, are the only ones who are calm. "If you would be so kind as to hand yourself over, we can leave peacefully."

"Don't even try it." Kidd's voice comes from behind me, followed by the clicking of the safety on Liz and Patty's weapon forms.

"You're not leaving without a fight." I speak in from of the entire school, shocking them. Then, Rihan and Carrie stomp on their captors' feet, breaking the delicate bones as they swing their sharp elbows into their stomachs, forcing their release.

The two run to me and I hold out my hands as they transform into twin swords, the sharpest blades I could have asked for. We shout, "Soul Resonance!" My soul, small in most ways swells exponentially, filling me with power. "Let's go to work." I whisper to them as we jump in the air, faster than anyone can track. Their blades come down hard and fast, claiming the lives of the two spirit guardians. I look up and toss them aside as one of their comrades throws a wall of water at us, taking the attack that barely has any effect on my.

"You forget who you are dealing with!" I scream at them as I conjure my sword of light and shadow, feeling my clothing shift and change into an outfit better for fighting, a black dress that reaches to mid-thigh with no sleeves, and slits on each side up to my hips, showing shorts underneath. My hair weaves itself into a tight braid, interwoven with ribbons of the purest white and the deepest black. Pure white boots traced with black designs form on my feet, climbing up to my knees, with three inch heels on the bottoms.

"Adrina!" I hear Kidd shout, and I turn to find him and Lord Shinigami back to back, getting ready to fight a small squad of the spirit clan. I call energy into my sword and leap into the air, falling hard enough to drive my power through the ground, throwing all the other clan members to the ground, where they are held down by beams of shadow, burning their skin where their clothes don't protect them from their bonds. My knees feel weak as I walk to Kidd.

"Are you alright, Kidd?"

"Yeah I'm fi- Adrina?!" Kidd catches me as I fall forward as my vision is shrouded in darkness.

Finally finished typing this chapter up. I hope this explains a lot more now that you have an idea of the history I had in mind for the story. I'm really sorry it took me so long to update, but I will try to update at least one more time within the next week, I would have updated sooner if I hadn't been drowning in homework lately. I'll have the next chapter up soon. I hope you enjoy, and please review!


	4. Chapter 3: Trouble

Okay, so here I go with chapter 3! This chapter should not be too confusing, but I'm going a little crazy here, so no guarantees. I do not own anything that is in the real storyline of Soul Eater! Enjoy!

Chapter 3: Trouble

Adrina POV

I wake up, not feeling my hair to be in a braid or my bot on, yet I feel something warm all around me. I open my eyes to find myself in an unfamiliar room, covered with a dark purple blanket and comforter on a soft bed. As I sit up, I find my clothes have not changed back to my outfit from that morning, staying as the black dress and shorts. I find my shoes on the floor next to the bed, and rush to put them on, then walk out, hearing voices slightly echoing through the house, one of them belonging to Kidd. I find a set of stairs bathed in sunlight as my stomac lets out a loud rumble, telling me I need to eat something.

"Did you hear that?" I hear Maka ask as a chair is moved and footsteps approach the bottom of the stairs. Maka is indeed there, wearing jeans, a t-shirt, and sneakers. "Welcome back to consciousness, Kristi. How do you feel?"

"Hungry." I smile sheepishly at her, embarrassed that my stomach was that loud.

She smile back. "Good, there is still hot food from breakfast, we already ate a few minutes ago. Come on, it's all good."

I go down the stairs, holding the railing loosely as I descend out of habit. "Um, Maka?" I ask, and she looks at me. "What did Kidd tell you?"

"He told us everything he could, while Lord Shinigami filled in a few things for him. By the way," I turn to face her with a frown, "you have been asleep for three days, and this is the Gallows Mansion, where Kidd lives.

"Not surprising for how long I slept. What happened to those involved in the attack?"

She seems to hesitate. "They either vanished into dust or are being interrogated by Lord Shinigami. When you fainted, he said it was from overexertion, since you haven't used that kind of power in a long time."

I look down. "It was a bad move on my part to do it, but I had to, or Kidd might've died again." I sigh as we enter the dining room, finding Black Star and another girl sitting at the table with Kidd, Liz, Patty, and Soul. "Hey." I wave and Kidd gets out of his seat, coming over to hug me. "Ki- Kidd?" I ask, worried.

"He's been worrying about you and taking care of you with Tsubaki here since he brought you here." Carrie says from behind me.

"I told him you would be fine, but he wouldn't listen to anyone until you would wake up to prove it." Rihan says, a bit of humor in her voice.

"That's sweet Kidd." I go with the first thing that comes to my mind. "But, can I please have some food? I'm kinda hungry." As if to emphasize my point, my stomach growls, making Kidd jump away from me in surprise. This then makes everyone else laugh, Black Star the loudest of the voices.

Somewhere in Death City, No POV

"Sir, she transformed into the form we haven't seen since Death the Kidd died 800 years ago. What are your orders now?"

The tall man with blonde hair twirls around in his chair, thinking about the girl he has been trying to eradicate from this world for so long. "Hm, maybe we should try something new. Now that she can transform into her true form, I don't think we should kill her anymore."

"Are you saying we ought to kidnap her? That could be quite costly." The younger warrior states, trying to be realistic. "This is Adrina we're talking about, and she never used her full power, not even when we attacked the city or in the past."

"Don't worry, I have a plan for her while she is still weak. She must have used a lot of power to fight back, since I still feel the reverberations in my bones." He smile to himself. "And you never know what might happen if we can pull this off."

Adrina POV

"Hey, Kidd?" He looks at me like the happiest person in the world, but his expression fades to concern as he sees my troubled one.

"Yeah? What's wrong?" He asks.

"I don't know, but I feel like something bad is gonna happen soon." I bite my lip, knowing I am in no place to tell him about my worries for his safety, which should only be heard by Lord Shinigami. "I can't explain it, and I'm no fortune teller, so it may just be me being paranoid."

He sighs. "You can tell me if anything is bothering you or concerning you, and I can call father if you think he needs to know something. I can do that now if you want me to."

I shake my head. "No, it can wait until morning, and I'll tell him in person when we get to school."

"Okay, if you're sure about it. But I'm gonna go with you, deal?" He smiles and holds out his hand.

I take his hand and shake it. "Deal." I feel something twinge on the edge of my mind, a warm sensation that feels familiar and kind, yet protective and sad. I wonder what the source of these familiar sensations is, and where they are at.

Sealed Vault under DWMA, Lord Shinigami POV

As I enter the vault where I sealed the body of Adrina while she is trapped within the crystal, I feel an odd power emanating from her, which I haven't felt since that day 800 years ago. I approach the crystal carefully, listening for anything, and I hear a weak thump from within. Her heartbeat is the only possibility that comes to my mind, but it makes no sense. She's shown no signs of life since then, seemingly dead this whole time, yet her body has remained untouched by time, perfectly preserved.

I remember her promise to protect Kidd 800 years ago, the power within that spell filling me some of her power as the light blinded Asura, helping me to defeat him and seal him away. Her body must be reacting to the threat of the Kishin, who has been missing ever since the anniversary ball of the school, some weeks ago, and the growing threat of her former clan members attacking us again. I reach to touch the crystal over her clasped hands and get pulled into the depths of her mind, where she is standing in a field of wildflowers and wild grass.

"Lord Shinigami, I guess you have met my newest form?" She asks me.

"Yes I have, Adrina. I'm glad to see you are doing well here, given the fact I just found out you are still alive in the crystal." I throw a lot of enthusiasm into my voice, finally feeling like everything is getting better. "Do you know what is happening with you clan at the moment?"

"Ah, the biggest question of all!" She smiles, teasing me like a child. "Only to be expected, so we might want to get comfortable." We sit down in the grass, and she leans back on her hands. "So, as to why I am alive, I was never really dead, more like I was in a deep hibernation. The promise was a two way spell. One, it ensured that Kidd would be reborn within the next several centuries with me, while I would be reborn multiple times to hold the attention of the clan. My spirit and soul were separated from my body with that. Two, the spell would create a protective crystal around my body so that I could rise up to defend you again if the need should arise, and to comfort any incarnation when trouble is coming, while not revealing myself to them."

"So, is there any trouble coming our way?" I ask, hoping there is none.

She closes her eyes and tilts her head back to look at the sky, which is turning a brilliant orange. "Yes, and the goals have changed. In my new form, I have purposely driven too much power into the ground, the day 'I' arrived, with the fight with Black Star and the fight that afternoon." She grimaces, her face seeming to clench in pain or irritation, I can't tell which. "It was enough to begin waking me up, but only enough for this. Should anything else happen, I will be able to break the crystal and fight for you again."

"What do you mean by, 'the goals have changed'?" I ask, worried that something new might be coming our way.

She sighs and shakes her head. "I don't know, but their intent is no longer to kill." The world flickers and she gasps. "Lord Shinigami, my time to speak with you is almost over, so listen." She puts a hand to her chest in pain. "They are not after you or Kidd-" The world fades back to where I am standing before her, her body locked within the crystal, but something seems different. I look closely to find a smile on her face and a tiny crack in the crystal. I need to call on Adrina and ask if she knows what just happened here. This can only mean we are about to be in for the fight of our lives.

Adrina POV, Gallows Mansion

I stand up to go to the kitchen for some water when a flash of light makes me pause, and I feel my clothes changing form on my body, returning to my jeans and tank top, Maka opens my door, coming in as the light fades.

"Hey Kristi. Are you ready for school?" she asks me, ignoring what just happened.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm… worried though. I've just got a really bad feeling about something bad that might happen today." I confess to her, clasping my hands in front of myself.

"Kristi, look at me." She puts her hands on my shoulders, holding them there until I look straight into her eyes. She smiles comfortingly at my. "If you're worried, tell Lord Shinigami, and stay by Kidd. If you want, Soul and I can help you do anything you want, okay?"

I smile at her and pull her into a hug. "Thanks, Maka." I let her go and we head to the kitchen, my reason for getting up in the first place. There we find Stein, Kidd, and Lord Shinigami talking quietly, Soul coming in behind us.

"Kristi, why is Lord Shinigami here to talk to you?" Soul asks, and Stein nods, also wondering the same thing.

"To talk to Adrina and Kidd before school, Adrina in particular regarding something that occurred this morning."

I frown, confused as to what might have happened this morning. "What do you mean? I haven't done anything really until I woke up and my uniform returned to this outfit." I tilt my head at him. "I was going to call you to talk about this bad feeling I've had since last night."

"That's odd. I have a bad feeling regarding today as well." Kidd comments. "However, there is not much we can do about it. Father, what did happen this morning?"

"I had a conversation with Adrina in another dimensional location." He states plainly, looking straight at me. "'The goals have changed.' What does this mean to you?"

"Trouble. If the goals have changed, there is a change of plans and attack. If that means what I think it does, there is about to be a war or something along those lines." I privately hope that they only come after me, as I will have a hard time protecting Kidd without my full strength having returned as of yet. "It would be far better if their attention were to be focused on me rather than you or Kidd."

Lord Shinigami shakes his head. "On the contrary, I believe it would be best if they are unable to find you. The discussion ended with a warning that Kidd and I are no longer the targets, and the intent is no longer to kill. I believe they are out to capture you now, Adrina."

I sigh dramatically. "Okay, so what do you propose I do in light of this information? Go into hiding? Continue with daily life here?"

"I don't know, but if you have a bad feeling today, you should move carefully until the feeling passes. It's up to you." Stein answers when Lord Shinigami remains silent to my query. "If anything, you could try using a protection spell for both you and Kidd if you choose to go out of the Mansion."

"It will work to protect anyone but me, so I will place the spell on you, Kidd." I walk over to him and gently place my hand on his shoulder. Closing my eyes, I begin to speak softly. "By the light of the gods, a cast this shield to guard you in my place. So long as I live, you will be safe." I open my eyes slowly, seeing the fading light from the spell sinking into Kidd. "Should any of the spirit clan try to harm you, you will be untouchable by magical and most physical means. It's all I can do for you for now."

"Thank you, Adrina." He smiles and holds out his hand for me to take. "It's time to head to school now."

I take his hand in mine after a moment. "Okay, let's go then." All of us walk out of the kitchen to head to school.

No POV

"They are leaving the mansion now" The warrior looks to his commander. "Do we attack now?"

"Yes, it is time, while she is still weak." The blonde man smiles. "It is time for our revenge." He leaps off the building, flying through the air as fast as the wind. His eyes lock onto Adrina's head, and as he is almost upon her, she dives at Kidd, knocking both of them to the ground.

"Kidd, get to the school! Now!" She picks him up and shoves him towards everyone else. "Run!"

"No, I'm not leaving you here alone!" Kidd shouts back as Lord Shinigami grabs him and runs through the city.

She summons the sword as the blonde man circles back to attack her again, her outfit changing back to her black dress and boots again as she jumps up to meet his attack, blade meeting flesh and cutting open his leg as he poorly dodges.

The second warrior, wearing a black and green mask, throws a wall of fire and earth at her as he flies behind her, pushing her into the burning earth. Her skin burns of impact with the fiery combination, but she refuses to give them the satisfaction of her screaming in pain. The blonde man grabs her by the hair and brings her face close to his, smiling as she struggles against him, straining to be released.

"You won't get away from me this time, Adrina." His hand glows a sickly yellow color as he reaches for her stomach, reaching for her spirit, as she suddenly screams in pain. A beautiful purplish-blue ball of light shoots out of her body, which instantly goes limp.

"NO!" Kidd screams as her body is dropped to the ground, five stories down, as they reach the top of the stairs in front of the school.

Deep Underground Vault, Adrina POV

I open my eyes as the glowing crystal cracks all around me, breaking apart and shattering on the outside as the crystal touching my body dissolves, freeing me enough to pull back my fist and fully free myself, punching through the tough crystal. It crashes all around me as I fall to the hard ground, dissolving into dust as it touches the ground. I scream as tears stream down my cheeks, running at the door to the vault, destroying it in my rush to find my charge.

"NO!" I hear Kidd's voice ring out as pain shoots through my head.

"Get down!" I yell, and the group with Kidd pulls him down to the ground with them as I throw a deadly ball of energy at the blonde man who tried to take my spirit from my newest incarnation. The ball makes contact and causes his body to explode into pure dust, scattering in the wind. His companion in the mask falls to the ground, wrapping his arms around his tors, landing in front of Kidd's group. I walk over to him, passing as Lord Shinigami rises to join me.

The masked man is breathing heavily as I approach him and kneel next to him, pulling off his mask, revealing dark green eyes under long brown hair. He looks at me for only a second before I wrap him in my arms. "Jack, I missed you so much." My eyes fill with tears as he lightly squeezes me back. "You have no idea how badly things ended."

"I'm sorry. I would have come to your aid but he was controlling me. I couldn't fight back." He whispers, voice filled with remorse and shame.

"It's not your fault. We need to retrieve her body before it gets taken. He nods and helps me up.

"Adrina?" Lord Shinigami asks. I turn to look at him. "Are you really…?"

"Yes, and this is what I tried to warn you about. My new form is weak, but they would not dare fight me in this form. Any other spirit guardians who have viewed this fight have fled the city." I look out over the city. "I need to find her body fast. There is a lot they can do with her body that I would not wish on even the Kishin."

"Go. We will wait in the Death Room." Lord Shinigami informs me. Kidd and Stein look at me in awe and concern, but I turn my back on them.

"Jack, let's go." I jump and sense him following me. I find the body quickly, sprawled in the middle of the city's biggest fountain. I land next to her floating body and Jack on the other side of her. "She is barely alive. We need to hurry if she is to recover." He nods and picks her up, holding her close to his chest to try to warm her cold body. We fly straight back to the school, taking her to the infirmary, where I put her into a life support system and give her an oxygen mask. Before we leave, we put a couple of warm blankets over her.

"Adrina, they're waiting for you. We need to go." Jack puts a hand on my shoulder, pulling me from my daze.

"Yeah, let's go." I look at her one last time before I close the door on my way out.

FINALLY! I am so sorry this took so long to update. I have had way too much work to be able to keep up the way I said I would, but I have been trying. Anyway, that's the chapter, I hope everybody is having a great holiday season and enjoys a great new year!

I own nothing but the people I decided to throw into this story as my own characters! Until my next update!


	5. Chapter 4: Truth

Yay, I'm so happy! My story has had 88 views and I had a venti mocha with my friend last night at Starbucks, outside in the cold, and it was really comfortable! Then I was up until almost 2 AM because I couldn't sleep, so yeah! Enjoy the next chapter!

Chapter 4: Truth

Adrina POV

Kidd is sitting on the ground in front of the mirror as I enter the Death Room with Jack. He doesn't even look up as I close the door and approach him.

"Kidd… won't you look at me? Please?" I don't dare to touch him, he is so stiff. He is so silent that I almost give up on him when he looks at me with haunted eyes. "What's wrong? You can tell me anything."

"I remember you. I remember everything that happened that day." He pulls me into him tightly. "You cursed yourself to suffer until we could meet again."

"Yes, I did, but if it was for you, I would have and still would do anything." I whisper as I wrap my arms around him. "I vowed to protect you to the best of my abilities. I would never go back on a promise like that."

He nods and pulls away from me. "How is she?"

I sigh and try to keep it to a basic explanation. "Not good, but she could be much worse. She is on life support in the infirmary now, only she cast out her spirit. There is no telling what will happen to her or her spirit, but her soul has closed in on itself. She may wake up in time, or she may never wake up. I have never dealt with anything quite like this before."

"Oh, okay." Kidd looks down for a moment, then looks to Lord Shinigami. "Father, why are we in here and not with Kristi?"

"Adrina, you need to share what you have learned." He looks sharply at me, giving me a simple order.

"Yes sir." I look at the group in front of me, Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Spirit, Stein, Marie, Sid, Nygus, Lord Shinigami, and Kidd. "Lately, I have been noticing a presence emanating from this city, mostly of rogue clan members. The combination of… Kristi being here and the rest of them has given me a form of consciousness, just enough to spy on them. They have been plotting the past couple of days to capture her, preferably to take her body and spirit together, rather than kill an incarnation of myself or Kidd. Lord Shinigami visited me this morning and I was barely able to pass on a warning before I was unable to speak anymore. I can protect the entire city with my new presence, but I need to find Kristi's spirit quickly, or-"

"Or what, Adrina? I'll vanish forever?" A voice comes from behind me.

"Speak of the devil and he shall come, or in this case, she." I laugh. I turn to her spirit, wearing a sundress down to her thighs and barefoot, long hair floating around in a halo around her head. "I see you decided to save me the trouble of finding you."

"Yeah whatever." She rolls her eyes at me. "I cast myself out of my body so that I could make things a bit more difficult for the other spirit clan members, but didn't go very far because I couldn't get far from the school I knew you would be needing to find me soon enough anyway."

"Kristi?" Stein's voice calls to her. We both look at him. "How did you manage this?"

"Painfully, that's how. My body is struggling right now with the absence of my spirit, but I can't stay out for long, or returning could kill me." She says it so matter-of-factly, almost as if she doesn't really care.

"Regardless of how we all feel, there is much we need to talk about." Lord Shinigami butts in. "For now, Adrina, you will be with Kidd at all times. Classes are to be cancelled for the week. Maka and Soul, you will be watching over the city with Black Star and Tsubaki from the outside, the rest of the students will be patrolling the streets. Stein, you will guard Kristi and the infirmary with me and Spirit." He looks at me and I nod, agreeing with his plan of action. "Any questions?" He receives none. "Good. Staff are to notify all classes and evacuate the building but for the infirmary. Go."

Three Days Later, Adrina POV

"Augh!" I land on my back, coughing up blood as I am being pummeled by a group of angry students.

"It's your fault we can't go to school!" They scream at me over and over as they punch and kick me relentlessly, leaving me helpless to defend myself.

A crack of lightning breaks their focus on me, and strikes just in front of me, forcing them back. "She is mine!" My enemy's voice, Asura's voice, rings out as he grabs me with his scarves, lifting me by the neck to his eye level in the sky. "Hello, former leader of the Spirits."

I can't breathe as he cuts of my air supply, squeezing my throat until I pass out, falling into his arms.

I wake up, chained to a wall, wearing a breathing mask and covered with a blanket. I try to sit up, only to fall back in pain. I lift my blanket to find my clothes gone, replace by heavy bandaging around my ribs and legs, all fresh and stiff. I wrap the blanket closer to myself, trying to remember what happened to make the DWMA students turn on me.

_Flashback, Two Days Ago_

_ "Kidd, I need you to take your father and stay in the Death Room. There's something coming, and I can't let you get caught in the middle of it." I order Kidd late in the evening._

_ "Alright." He complies and leaves to collect his father._

_ I look out the window in time to see several drops of black blood fall from the sky, to locations where I have ordered students to keep watch over the busiest streets of the city. I run outside and jump from the balcony to fly over the locations when a wave of madness explodes from above me, knocking me down to earth painfully. I cry out once I find my footing, feeling a broken rib threatening to break the skin. I force it back into place and put a basic healing spell on it so I can get back. Before I can get from where I landed, I am grabbed from behind by a meister and weapon pair and shoved into a wall, a hand over my mouth to silence me as a person runs past us, screaming their head off for no apparent reason. They let me go and I turn around to find Kim and Jaqueline were the ones to find me._

_ "Thanks." Kim only nods as Jaqueline turns into a lantern and they continue on their patrol. I turn and start running to the school again. I reach the stairs to find a group of citizens waiting for me. I try to jump past them but they grab me and drag me back into the city, beating me harshly as they drag me to a dark alley to beat me further._

_ I cough up blood and my vision goes hazy as they finally leave me alone, going to exit the alley in silence, leaving me in a bloody heap in the alley, struggling to stay awake. I lose the battle and fall into a deep sleep, awakening to a new round of beatings, continuing until the Kishin takes me away._

_End Flashback_

I squeeze my eyes shut as I recall those beatings, feeling the several broken ribs under the bandages on my torso. I look at my leg and notice a light tint of red beginning to bleed through the thick layers. I pull the thin blanket closer and stare up at the ceiling, wondering where I am and how long I have been here for.

A set of footsteps approaches from my right, where I notice a large wooden door is slightly ajar. The footsteps stop as I see a stretch of pale skin and white scarves in the doorway. I assume it to be Asura, proven correct as the Kishin himself comes in, silently approaching the bed and sitting next to me.

"I am glad you have awoken, Guardian." He places a hand on my forehead, to check my temperature for some reason or another. "You have been asleep for the most of today, and I was fearing that you may never reawaken."

"Why would you worry yourself over me? You took my clan from me, you turned them against me, and tried to kill the Shinigamis! What reason could you possibly have to be worried about me, of all people?!" I try to pull my arm, but the shackle holds strong.

He gives me a maniacal grin, showing his madness. "The elders never told you who you are, did they?"

"What did they never tell me?" I suddenly fear for myself, scared of what this demon could do.

"What do you know of your mother?" He asks me yet another question without answering mine.

"Nothing, other than she died just after naming me. What do you know of her?"

"Almost everything. She was a wonderful woman, she kept my fear a bay. She was everything to me, and I kept her and the spirit clan safe. When she became pregnant with you, it was the best day of our lives, but the day you were born was the worst day of mine. I swore to myself I would support her people and watch over you as you but the elders hid your presence from me, so I never knew you lived until today. Had I known you were there the day I was defeated, I would have stopped the attack on Shinigami's village." He strokes my cheek lovingly. "I never would have allowed any of the pain you have suffered to befall you had I known. You look just like your mother, you know that? Her beautiful eyes, her cheeks, he strong will even shows in your eyes. It shows that you are most definitely her daughter."

"You- you're my f- father?" I whisper, shocked that my enemy is of my own blood. "Why didn't anyone tell me before?"

"Lord Shinigami believed you to have died with your mother, and so did everyone else in our village. He knew your mother very well also, and wanted to be a part of your life as well." He shakes his head. "Your elders were greedy and power-hungry, and cursed the day I met your mother. They never wanted me to find you, and did quite a job of disguising you so I could not recognize you. It is likely they locked away your strength and spelled you to be unrecognizable to me for a time. But it does not matter anymore."

"I guess it doesn't. They always seemed to hold something against me, especially after I was named the leader. They egged on everyone's hate for me and encouraged people to try to kill me." A tear leaks from my eye as I turn on my right side to better face Asura. "But why would you take over as leader of the spirit clan?"

"It was a simple tactic to find you and destroy the elders. I captivated them with my madness and forced their hands in that matter." His smile and all traces of humor vanish from his face, replaced by raw fury, but it doesn't bother me. "Shinigami told me to give up on you, that maybe I would never learn what had become of you, and that he would take over the search. The fear really came then, and I left his service with that, and you became Kidd's bodyguard soon thereafter."

"Don't tell me Lord Shinigami told you to forget me and mother?"

"No. He told me to be ready to never learn, but to hope for you to be found. I was angry that he told me to let him search for you. That was the end for me working under him."

"He let you continue to have hope, and was trying to do what he thought to be best for you." I shake my head. "But, Father… it doesn't matter to me anymore. I had a tough life, and was always treated as an outcast from the clan. When you took over as their leader, they nearly killed me. I never understood or really cared about their motives."

"Now you do, Adrina." He caresses my cheek as he stands up. "You need to rest a while longer. I will leave some clothing for you when you awaken."

A drowsiness overcomes me as he walks away from me, and I can barely register the door opening and closing as he leaves.

Death Room, Kidd POV

"Father, she's been missing for five days now, and she hasn't been seen in the city! How can we just sit here and do nothing?!" I scream, terrified that something bad has happened.

"Kidd?" Kristi's spirit remains separate from her body still, but she is fading as she begins to re-enter her body. I turn to face her. "Please, I know how to find her, but you're distracting me from syncing my mind with hers. She feels somewhat safe, and is really confused. Also, she has been badly injured, but…I'm not sure what she will do next." She shakes her head. "I'm getting confused as well. There is a madness surrounding her entirely, yet it is having no effects on her. Almost as if she is immune to it."

"That's impossible, nobody is immune to madness." I protest. "Even Maka, with her soul wavelength-"

"Unless she was already a part of it." Father interrupts me.

"Father? What are you saying? She never gave off any madness!"

"I know her Father though. He made sure she would not inherit it from him, and her mother was resistant to it as it was." Father shakes his head. "I would not have guessed until I received Kristi's report just now, but it makes perfect sense."

"You mean to say that Kishin Asura is Adrina's father?" I whisper.

"Yes, and I believe that he never stopped looking for her, even after her stopped working with me."

Before I can respond, Kristi screams and vanishes as the whole building rumbles. As the rumbling dies down, her faint scream is heard again through the building, shrill and full of pain. "Father!" I turn back to him.

"Go to the infirmary. She needs you." I nod and run as fast as I can to be with her.

In the hallway near the room, I hear her screams pick up once more, covering Stein's shouting instructions as Nygus runs out of the room in a hurry. She nearly runs into me, stopping and sighing with relief. "Kidd, we need you to try to calm her down."

I nod and run inside with her, finding Stein trying desperately to hold the struggling girl down. I approach as she finally opens her eyes, now glowing with an odd bluish red shading. Despite the coloring of her eyes, I sit next to her on the bed, putting my hand on her shoulders and easily holding her down, shushing her until she ceases her struggling. "Kristi, are you okay?" I ask, startled by how warm she is after being cold for so long.

"N-no… m-my bo-bod-dy hu-urts…" she whispers, leaning into me with her face scrunched up in pain.

"Kristi, I need you to stay still so I can give you some painkillers." She nods and I put my hand on her back to try to calm her a little more. She leans into me as Stein approaches with the needle full of medicine. She flinches as he injects her, but obviously calms as I run my fingers through her hair.

"Kidd?" she asks blearily.

"Yeah?" I ask. "What's wrong?"

"My name." Stein visibly stiffens at the mention of her name. "It isn't Kristi Mills."

"Then… what is your name?" I look at Stein, who is now clenching his fists as he looks out the window, twisting the screw in his head.

"My name is Hanna Richmond." Her gaze falls from my face as she pulls out of my grasp. "I came up with the new mane to cover my tracks once I got here, but I haven't ever committed the crimes I was going to be charged with. The spirit clan was trying to force me to reveal myself like I used to as Adrina, but I was able to hide that part of myself away. They framed me and tried to kill me when I ran away." She pulls her knees to her face and wraps her arms around her legs. "Your father knew the whole time I have been here, and helped with the cover story when he saw me." She finally looks me back in the eyes. "The journey here was the hardest thing I have ever done, but I felt that it would be worth it."

"Hanna Richmond?" I ask, just to be sure. She nods silently at me. "Of all things you have told me, this is the most surprising." I smile and nearly laugh. "That has been classified as a cold case since you disappearance in your hometown, as it was assumed you were a victim of the real perpetrator, and you were exonerated. You family has been searching for you ever since, and your cousins were abducted soon after that and brought here your first day of school." I laugh now. "You have no reason to fear that you will end up in jail by our hands."

"Good, because I would never allow my adopted daughter to be imprisoned by those who took her in." Stein, relaxed once more, fluffs a pillow and adjusts it for her to lean back on.

"Yeah, you're not the only one." She smiles. "Kidd, I still like to be called Kristi, I never really liked my old name, and so could you keep calling me that?"

"Of course." I smile as she yawns. "Get some sleep. When you're able to, we need to rescue Adrina from the Kishin, whom she has the pleasure to call her father."

"Yeah…" Her eyes slip shut and she is almost instantly asleep.

"Sweet dreams." I nod to Stein and walk out of the infirmary, glad that she can rest easier now.

Time Skip Three Weeks Later

Adrina POV

The whole place shakes violently as father calls for me. As I run from my bathroom, I hurriedly pull on my white and red cherry patterned dress and my white boots as fast as I can, panicking when the rumbling is replaced by shouting and the sounds of a huge fight. Not bothering to pull my hair back, I run to where I can sense father's insane soul, sparring off against several pure and two slightly tainted souls, slightly feeling a unique madness pervading my senses.

Charging through one last door, I find father getting ready to fire Vajra at Maka and Soul. "Father, no!" I watch as Maka barely dodges the attack, seeing Kristi pulling her back from him. "Please, don't hurt them!" I beg as he uses his scarves to push me back from the fight.

"Adrina, stay back like a good girl while I punish these intruders." He orders me mockingly.

"No!" I struggle as he grins and turns from me to fight Kidd's group. Father calls up Vajra again and aims at Kidd, making my blood boil. "You won't touch him!" Light explodes from me and everybody shields their eyes as Father draws back his scarves from me. I sprint at him with a feral scream and attack with my soul wavelength. "Madness Charge!" The attack sends him flying through a wall a few yards away and covers him in rubble as I fall to my knees, gasping for breath.

"Adrina!" Kidd and Kristi rush over to support me under my arms and lift me back to my feet. "We need to get out of here." I nod and lock onto Kristi's face, noting her strained expression at the same time as Kidd. "How much magic have you used?" He asks her.

"A bit, but not that much, honest!" I then feel an otherworldly pull towards her, and I grab her shoulder tightly. "Adrina, what's going on?"

"Our spirits want to join." I gasp as Kidd is flung from us by a scarf punching him in the face. Light begins pouring from us as I feel my body disintegrate into dust, and I watch as the same thing occurs to Kristi. We interlock our fingers and I feel a fire spread though my spirit and soul, comforting me and helping me to call in all my power.

"Spirit Fusion!" We shout, and we join together entirely, forming a completely new body, clothed in a ground length white dress, slits on each side up to the hips, no sleeves, and hair woven back into a long braid of black hair to the waist. Boots reach up to the knees, white at first until black vine patterns grow over both the boots and the dress, highlighting the folds of the delicate fabric.

I turn my gaze to Father, finding he is staring at me in awe, yet is trembling with fear. "Father," I raise my hand to the side, and my sword appears, covered in the same designs on my dress, "this is the last mistake you will ever make." The light gathers into the blade as I run at him, sword aimed toward his cold heart. "Forgive me."

My first big cliffhanger, in my opinion. I only have a tiny bit of the next chapter written in my notebook, so I won't be updating again for some time. I would really appreciate some form of reviews from my readers, due to the fact that this story will be wrapping up soon and I want to know if this should have a sequel or not. And I would also like some ideas for a plot that could apply to Legend of Zelda, if that is not going to be too much to ask. Thanks!

I don't own anything!


End file.
